The Rogue's Light
by Odell-Pacinelli1
Summary: It has been 4 years after the events of 'The Blue Rouge' and Team RWBY has graduated from Beacon Academy! They've joined forces with Odell and Siena, fighting off Grimm and crime to protect Remnant and make it a safer place for everyone! But something is different in recent days, the winds are shifting and something is going to change Vale for years to come!
1. Chapter 1

New Adventures

* * *

"I swear these things just keep getting easier and easier to kill." Siena said with a smirk as the Beowolf fell the floor, sliced in two. Odell and four huntresses walked up next to her, all with smiles on their faces, surrounded by dead Grimm.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it almost feels like they're giving up." One of the huntresses said.

"It just means you're getting stronger and learning their weaknesses. It's what happened to me." Odell said patting the youngest one on the back, causing her to giggle.

"Maybe they're just having a Grimm day." A different huntress said, causing moans from the rest of her group.

"Yang, please no more puns I can't take anymore for today." Weiss said as Yang smiled.

"You know you love them." The group just laughed.

"Yang, I love your puns as much as I loved Roman." Odell smirked as Yang feigned anger with a stare causing everyone to laugh again.

* * *

Team RWBY had graduated from Beacon three months ago and they had been working with Odell and Siena ever since. They have protected the people of Vale and even went to Vytal for a few weeks to help drive back some Grimm that had inhabited the nearby territory. They had all grown really close during these missions and practically created a little family between each other, the only exceptions being Weiss and Odell who had a much more intimate relationship, as did Yang and Blake. But besides that they all worked rather well as a six person team, splitting up into three pairs by partners they were even deadlier than as a whole. They were even learning different styles of fighting with partners switched, making them even more unpredictable when fighting crime syndicates. All in all, they were a deadly group of fighters, and they got along even better.

"Alright, let's head back to Vale. I'm hungry." Yang said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's race, last one there has to pay." Ruby suggested with a smug look, knowing full well she was the fastest.

"Is everyone up for that?" Odell asked and everyone agreed.

"I'll start us, ready. Set." He disappeared and reappeared several feet ahead of them sprinting to Vale, the group took off after him, Ruby easily gaining ground on him, but as she got close Odell tripped her and teleported away again.

"Sorry Rubes! I need to win this!" Odell yelled back as he teleported even further once more, losing everybody in the process.

* * *

As he approached closer and closer to the exit to the forest, he was suddenly struck by something, sending him into the nearby cliff. He looked over at the direction the strike came from and saw a mysterious hooded figure, with glowing red eyes being the only thing you could see from the hood, the figure grabbed a nearby tree, picking him with ease, this thing was powerful, Odell could feel it.

The tree was thrown and Odell braced for a painful impact, being unable to move, whatever this thing was, it had drained his aura significantly, he felt exhausted. He prepared for his fate, but just before impact Ruby sliced the tree and kicked it away from Odell at the last second, when she went to confront the being that did this, it was already gone. Just vanished out of thin air.

"What was that thing?" Ruby raised an eyebrow as she turned to help Odell stand.

"I don't know, but it obliterated my aura, I couldn't even move after it hit me" Odell answered as he struggled to stay standing, Ruby helped him as much as she could.

* * *

The others eventually reached them and concern immediately fell over them when they saw Ruby holding Odell up. They practically sprinted over to them to give Ruby a break, being the youngest one she wasn't in the same category in strength as she was the rest of them, but that didn't by any means disrupt her fighting skills.

"What happened to you?!" Weiss asked concern filled her eyes and voice as she spoke.

"Some...thing hit me and took all my aura, it was a hooded figure with tremendous strength, Ruby saved my life." Odell explained weakly, he needed rest and everyone could clearly see that. It was tough for him to even talk.

"We need to get you home so you can rest." Yang sad as she picked him up in a piggy back ride as they headed into Vale and toward the apartment building that they had taken up residence in. The six of them living together made paying for the rent much easier than having separate homes.

* * *

Once the reached the building they headed up the stairs to room 34, Siena unlocked the door and Weiss, who had been carrying Odell since they entered Vale, entered first and headed towards her and Odell's room, placing him on the bed and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Get some rest, I'll make dinner." Weiss said as she headed out of the room.

"But it's my turn tonight." Odell managed to get out.

"You're too weak to even stand, just rest, I got it. Don't worry about it, just take tomorrow since that'd be my day." Weiss gave him a smile and walked out to begin preparing dinner.

Weiss made one of Odell's favorite meals, which she often did when it was her turn to cook, tonight was Shepard's Pie, probably the most loved out of the ones that Weiss prepared, the dish hardly lasted ten minutes everyone loved eating it so much.

Weiss made sure to put extra on Odell's plate because he wouldn't be able to get up to get seconds himself. She walked into the room and placed the plate on his lap "Enjoy."

"I was craving this today too, you must be able to read my mind or something." Odell said with a smirk.

"Well we _have_ been dating for four years now, I would hope I could figure out things like this."

"Well, what am I thinking right now?"

"That you want to eat your food."

"Wrong." Odell pulled Weiss into a kiss and grinned "Now you're right."

"You're such a dolt." Weiss looked away from him, blushing, even after being with him for four years he still knew how to easily make her blush.

Weiss sat in her and Odell's room to eat with him, when everyone finished their meals, they said there goodnights and headed to their rooms, they managed to snag a three bedroom apartment, they still don't know how. Odell and Weiss shared a room, Yang and Blake shared a room, and Siena and Ruby shared a room, though Siena preferred to take the floor and allow Ruby to have the bed to herself.

* * *

They all got into their beds, saying their final goodnights to their roommates, and gave their significant other, if it existed, a kiss goodnight. Closing their eyes, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you all enjoy another adventure with Team SORWBY! See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Odell's Day Off

* * *

'What was that thing?' Odell thought to himself, recalling the events of yesterday, it looked like a person, but it's strength was far too powerful to be one. He shivered at the thought of it, the hit it gave him, taking all of his aura, and watching helplessly as the entity hurled at tree at him, only to be saved by Ruby at the last possible moment. He sighed to himself, he shouldn't have been so careless.

Team RWBY had gone to give a speech at the initiation for Beacon's newest trainees, Ozpin had asked them since they were the only ones that were still in Vale at this time. Odell and Siena had been offered to come watch, but speeches weren't their thing, so Siena had decided to go be on her own for awhile, as she often did when Odell did something stupid, which was quite often, but slowly starting to die off.

So this left Odell alone to do what he wished, he originally opted to sleep in, but the reoccurring dream of his near-death experience had done a good job of keeping him awake instead.

He had decided since he couldn't sleep, that he would do his other favorite thing, aside from the obvious fighting, _and Weiss_, which was eat.

Luckily, there were enough pancakes saved for him, probably thanks to Weiss, to satisfy his appetite. They were a little cold, so heated them up for a few seconds before happily digging into them, trying to figure out who made them this morning. The second he saw the melted chocolate chips inside, he knew exactly who made them, despite being 19, Ruby still loved her chocolate chip cookies, and as time went on it just spanned to chocolate chip, well everything really, but it stayed primarily in cookies and pancakes.

"I'll have to thank her and Weiss for making them, and saving some for me." Odell said to himself as he stood up and headed out the door, he wasn't about to sit around and do nothing all day.

* * *

He had settled with just doing a walk around Vale, sight seeing, but there wasn't too much he hadn't already seen. He had lived here for four years now, so he has seen just about all there was to see here, but it was always nice to see what you are protecting and risking your life for.

After wandering for what seemed to be about an hour, Odell decided it was a good time to stop for lunch, but on his way back home to eat, he witnessed something peculiar happening in the alleyway, he saw someone get dragged into it after trying to run.

Odell drew Crescent Ballista "You'd think they'd learn by now." He disappeared, teleporting to the building just to the right of the alley.

He looked at the two criminals, they were wearing White Fang masks, either they never left their roots or Odell had missed a few in the four years after destroying their bases and killing their leader.

Luckily for them, Odell had to promise Weiss not to kill anymore people _in_ the city, if they were in the forest it was fair game, and he took full advantage of that when they tried to run from him.

The one who had dragged the poor woman in had just slapped her to the floor when Odell saw his opening, dropping down he yelled "Blue Rouge's here bitches!"

He dropped down on top of one of them as they looked up, and hit the other one with the blunt end of his scythe before the man could grab the woman, knocking him into the wall, he knocked him out.

"Are you okay?" Odell asked as he extended his hand to the woman, who looked oddly like Weiss, took it with a smile.

"I'm okay, thank Dust you showed up when you did. Who knows what they would have done otherwise."

"Thank you for saving me, Blue Rouge." She kissed him on the cheek and headed out of the alley, he looked back her and their eyes met, she winked and continued her walk.

"This job has some of the strangest perks I've ever encountered." He smirked and walked out of the alley, determined to get food, but was only met with Weiss, giving him one of her death stares.

* * *

"What was that?!" Weiss yelled, gaining a few stares from people walking by, Odell rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it was that." He pointed Crescent Ballista towards the alley to the two knocked out criminals. "And then afterwards, she thanked me, kissed me on the cheek and then left."

Weiss turned around and yelled "Winter Schnee!" causing the girl from earlier to turn and give an innocent smile back to her sister.

Odell stood in awestruck "That's your sister? That makes much sense now. I was wondering why she reminded me of you."

As Winter approached her older sister she giggled "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, he's just so attractive, just be happy it was _only_ on the cheek."

Odell smirked behind Weiss as she facepalmed "I can't believe you just said that out loud to everyone about _my_ boyfriend!" Weiss's face was going red at the thought of her sister kissing him anywhere else, and she didn't like that.

"Well it looks like Odell is the Schnee's knees. Ahh, ahh." Yang got a collective groan from everybody near her, whether they knew her or not, the pun was just agonizing.

"Can we go eat? I'm starving and that pun just made me want to get as far away from this spot as possible." Odell said as he started back peddling towards the apartment, looking at Team RWBY and Winter, no doubt Siena would be back by now, probably having already ate, that left more food for the rest of em.

"I'm going to go to my hotel, see ya sis!" Winter gave Weiss a hug and headed into the opposite direction.

"She seems like a much less innocent version of Ruby, no wonder Weiss gets so aggravated with you!" Yang said, patting Ruby on the back jokingly.

"Please don't compare my sister to Ruby." Weiss requested as they all walked home to get some food in their systems.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you all enjoyed this one! See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Grimm Vale

* * *

"Everyone is advised to stay indoors, I repeat, everyone stay indoors! It is too dangerous out on the streets as-Ahhhhh!" The news reporter's last words of warning to the people of Vale as she was attacked and killed by an Ursa.

The Grimm have entered the city of Vale and people were dying faster than SORWBY could kill off the dangerous creatures. Luckily, most of the people had gotten indoors before the Grimm had reached the city, how they got past the defenses, no one had any idea, but they managed to and they were pouring into the city. It almost seemed as if someone or something was controlling them, giving them orders that they responded to.

Odell cut down another Ursa, using his semblance as sparingly as possible so he could continue fighting for as long as possible, but the battle was wearing him down and he could feel the effects.

"How many of these damn things are there?!" Odell cut down a couple Beowovles and rolled out of the way of a Deathstalker's stinger that came crashing down, going for a kill shot.

"There doesn't seem to be an end!" Siena answered Odell's question as she jumped over him, cutting off the stinger of the Deathstalker and stabbing it in the eye in one fluid motion. She was drenched in blood, mostly her own but if fueled her to keep fighting, giving her the power she needed to keep her strength up and then some.

"We have to keep fighting! We can't let Vale fall!" Ruby called out to everybody, her leadership skills coming into play as she dashed and cut down several Beowolves that had surrounded Weiss, giving Weiss an opening to strike down an Ursa that was towering over a civilian. When the Ursa fell, Blake grabbed the civilian and took him to safety, heading back to the fight before the man could even thank her.

"Nevermore!" Yang shouted as she dodged a strike from a Beowolf, retaliating with a strike that sent it into the rest of it's pack.

"I got it!" Odell called as he loaded a rocket infused with ice dust into Crescent Ballista's launcher part of the design, and took aim at the Nevermore, which was diving at Siena whom was fighting a King Taijitu.

He fired the rocket and watched soar through the air, connecting with the Bird Grimm and watching it freeze over and plummet to the ground at an alarming speed. "Siena move!"

Siena looked up and saw the Nevermore dropping, she rolled out of the way just as the Taijitu tried to grab her and the bird landed on it, crushing the white half of the snake's head.

The remaining head of hissed in pain as Siena jumped up and cut it's head clean off, leaving it fall and turn to smoke. She quickly turned to her right and switched Shadowsteel to it's SMG mode, she began firing on the charging fifth wave of Beowolves, this one was accompanied by Boarbatusks.

* * *

Blake charged the wave, using her Shadow Copy she left a fire clone in her place as she jumped up, as the clone exploded, sending multiple Grimm flying, she threw Gambol Shroud down towards the horde in it's pistol form, using the ribbon, she launched her weapon around, taking out Grimm after Grimm. On her way down, she pulled Gambol Shroud back to her and left a earth clone, kicking towards the ground, it landed on a Beowolf, killing it easily.

"Yang, catch!" She yelled as she threw Gambol Shroud to Yang, holding on the sheath. Yang caught it all pulled with all her might, bringing Blake back to the group, as she got lower to the ground, she used Gambol Shroud's sheath to take out as many Grimm as she could before she was pulled out of the horde and into Yang's arms.

"I really think now is the time for this Blake." Yang joked as she set Blake down, Blake just gave her a look.

"Now is not really the time for that." Blake fired a few shots at the charging Grimm, the numbers severely thinned out from what they originally were.

"I got this." Odell slid past Yang and Blake, firing several rockets, each infused with a different type of dust, exploding and wiping out the rest of the wave.

"I think...we finally finished off all the Grimm." Odell said, about to collapse on the floor when something came rushing out of the forest.

"Goliath!" Ruby yelled as she dashed at it, going for the legs to try and slow it down. But the huge beast just simply swatted her away like a fly with it's trunk, sending her into a tree.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she charged the Grimm, sending off shots as she approached the Creature, but the shots seemed to have little to no effect on it. Once she got close enough she was also swatted away like she was nothing, but she quickly recovered and charged again. This time though, as the Goliath swung it's trunk, Yang rolled underneath and fired several shots at it's uncovered underbelly, which seemed to be much more effective against it.

"Weiss, Siena, I have a plan." Odell said as he switched Crescent Ballista to full Rocket Launcher form with a smirk on his face.

Blake took a few potshots at the unarmored portions of the massive Grimm's legs, almost causing to trample Yang, who by this time was rolling her way out from underneath the Grimm to go check on Ruby. Siena had gone around and charged from behind it, she slid, putting a Deathraze in each leg of the Goliath as she made her way to the front of it and when she did, she stabbed one right into it's eye before getting launched by one of the tusks.

This was it, this was how the plan was going to work, the Deathraze's were in place, and so were Weiss and Odell "Now Weiss!" Weiss nodded as Odell gave the command, forming a Glyph in front of Odell, who then fired a fire dust infused rocket through the glyph, increasing it's speed and power, as it flew towards the Goliath. Ruby saw the rocket going and had an idea of her own, she stood up and dashed towards the Grimm, she jumped and sliced, cutting through part of the top of the Grimm just as the rocket made contact with the Deathraze in the Goliath's eye. Ruby just made it out of reach of the blast radius as the rocket and all the Deathrazes exploded, creating a huge fireball where the large Grimm once stood.

When the smoke was gone, the Grimm was nowhere to be seen, and everybody took a sigh of relief, the battle was finally over, and Vale was safe. But at the same time, countless lives were lost, and that burden fell greatly on Team RWBY and Odell. But just as they went to go back into the city, something came out of the forest. A black, hooded figure came out of the treeline and just stared down the individuals that just killed an army of Grimm.

* * *

"You."

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you enjoyed this Grimm invasion! Finally some action! See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Revealing History

* * *

Odell immediately charged the figure, and lunged at it, swinging full force with Crescent Ballista. But he didn't even get close, it was like the figure created some sort of force field that just knocked back the strike Odell had attempted with out so much as a struggle. He was launched back and hit the ground hard, Team RWBY and Siena jumped in to try and strike this thing as well, but they only suffered the same fate.

The figure lifted it's finger slowly, and with one, loud screech, multiple Grimm came rushing out of the forest, charging right at the group that had just finished fighting off hundreds of these creatures.

Too tired to fight, they prepared to face their end here and now, but as fate would have it, and airship flew by and the Grimm fell like flies.

Out of the airship dropped Coco, firing her minigun, taking out the Grimm with almost no effort what-so-ever. The rest of Team CFVY dropped out of the airship and covered Coco as she fired on the figure, causing it to turn and retreat into the forest.

Once all of the Grimm were defeated, Team CFVY went to check on everyone. "Are you guys okay?" Velvet asked as she helped Yang and Blake up.

"Yeah, we're okay. That...thing, it had some sort of force field. It just flung us back like it was nothing, and then we just, had no energy. It was strange, I felt too tired to even defend myself." Yang answered as she struggled to remain standing, this thing was definitely a dangerous foe, but why did it just run off when Coco attacked it?

Once everybody was up, Odell immediately was ready to question CFVY, if they were in this area, what took them so long to get here? There could have been a lot more lives saved.

"What took you guys so long? Do you have any idea how many people died today? We could have saved so much more if you had gotten here sooner." Odell could feel himself become angrier the more he spoke, thinking about the lives that could have been saved.

"We were flying in from Atlas, we got here as fast as we could, you're lucky we even made it when we did or you would be dead too." Coco quickly answered as she took a step towards Odell, sizing him up.

"I watched a child die today, it doesn't matter if I die as long as the people of Vale are safe."

"Okay, you die and save a few extra people, then what? More people die because you are no longer there to protect them. That's what separates you from Huntsman and Huntresses." Coco headed to the airship that had since then landed in an open area and Fox and Yatsuhashi followed, Velvet said goodbye to Team RWBY and ran to catch up to them.

Odell slammed Crescent Ballista into the ground when they left "Dammit!" He had met Team CFVY once before, and a similar conversation had taken place, Coco bashed him as a fighter because he had failed to get into Beacon, despite being the one who _killed_ Cinder and finished off the White Fang, he had help along the way, but he had done the killing blow.

"Are you okay, Odell?" Siena asked as she put a hand on his shoulder, he turned to face her, eyes black as night.

"No, I am not okay! I just want to be like my father! He was a Huntsman, and I always thought I'd follow in his footsteps, but I fall short, she was right, I'm no Huntsman, I can't amount up to what my father did. Aidan Pacinelli, I cannot make you as proud as I hoped to be." Odell said as he pulled his weapon out of the ground and scythed it before receiving a punch to the face by Siena.

"What was that for?!" Weiss yelled as Siena did it again, this time sending Odell to the ground.

"Aidan Pacinelli is the bastard that took my eye. If I would have known that you were his son, I would've killed you long ago." Siena went to kick him in the ribs, but he rolled out of the way and got to his feet.

"Siena, don't do this. We've worked together for so long, why would my father change that?"

"Because I swore vengeance on him, and since I can't find him, killing his son will have to do."

Siena went for another punch but Odell dodged, delivering several punches to Siena's midsection in return. Siena pushed off of him and got into a much more suitable stance, she went to draw Shadowsteel but she was disarmed by a shot from Gambol Shroud. Team RWBY would not interfere with the fight itself, but they would make sure it is only fisticuffs.

Odell threw down Crescent Ballista and Siena dropped her Deathrazes, she was furazes, she was fully confident that she could kill him with her fists.

Odell charged and went to swing at her, newfound adrenaline fueled by rage allowed both of them to settle Siena's vengeance and Odell's anger.

Siena dodged the swing and dealt a knee to Odell's face, once he hit the floor Siena immediately pounced and began a ground and pound attack on him, swinging furiously, eventually breaking his guard, she picked up the pace on the punches. Odell too exhausted to use his Semblance, had no choice but to take punch after punch.

Weiss tried to pull Siena off of him when she saw blood splatting up after every hit, but some of the blood had gotten on Siena and she just turned and decked Weiss as well, sending her to the ground.

"I've seen enough of this." Ruby said as she used up what energy she could to dash and tackle Siena off of Odell, Yang quickly coming over to help pin her down.

"Let go of me! I'm not done yet!" Siena hissed as Yang cocked back her arm and punched Siena directly in the nose, knocking her unconscious.

Yang, having the most energy left out of the group picked up Siena and Weiss, Blake and Ruby used their combined strength to carry Odell, it was going to be a difficult and long walk back home. But hopefully there, they could settle everything there, without anybody dying.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonding Time

Siena was the first one up out of the three unconscious fighters that had been involved with the scrape. She instantly went for her weapons, but was stopped by Yang, already equipped with Ember Celica, there was not much Siena could do to grab her weapon.

"Fine, I'll kill him with my fists." As Siena turned, she was met by Blake, Gambol Shroud already drawn from it's sheath.

"You won't be killing anybody today, Siena." Yang said as she took a step towards her, but as she got closer, Siena turned and pushed Yang, grabbing her weapons, she bolted out the door. Yang and Blake ran after her, determined to get things settled between her and Odell.

* * *

A few minutes after the chase began Weiss woke up, Odell was cooking some hamburgers when she sat up and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Asked the white-haired beauty as she slowly stood up and rubbed her cheek, she had taken an incredibly powerful punch from Siena, and it still hurt.

"Yang and Blake are chasing after Siena, so the fight can be settled peacefully. Which I doubt is possible." He flipped a burger and looked at Weiss and smiled "Even when you've been punched in the face, you still manage to look beautiful."

Weiss smiled as a slight blush came over her face, how could he always get her to do that? "Yo-you really think that?" The heiress asked as she walked over to Odell and hugged him from behind.

"Of course I do, there isn't a such thing as a day where you look like crap." Odell flipped another burger and kissed the top of her head, causing her to blush even more.

"You're way too sweet Odey." Odell chuckled at his pet name that she only used when she either wanted something or was really happy, and he hadn't figure out which it was yet. She got on her tiptoes and went to kiss his cheek, but as she got close Odell turned and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey, it was my turn to be cute." She playfully punched him in the gut and his hand reached down and grabbed hers.

Odell pulled Weiss's hand up to his mouth and kissed it "I don't know what you're talking about, you're always cute."

"Stop doing that." Weiss's face was bright red now, not that she didn't mind, it just meant that he could still get to her in the best way.

"Stop what?" He playfully stuck his tongue out at her, moving the burgers off the indoor grill he had been cooking on.

"You know exactly what." The heiress released her hold on her lover so he finish preparing the food.

"Or do I?" The rouge chuckled slightly as he prepared the food, Weiss went and sat down at the table, waiting patiently, but with a suspicious smirk on her face.

Odell finished getting the food ready, and walked to the table. Setting the food on the table he raised an eyebrow "What's with that smirk?" He said in a playful tone

"I don't know what you're talking about." Weiss gave him a shit-eating smile as he sat down, which caused him to chuckle.

"If you say so." He took a bite of his burger and set it back on the plate, he swallowed and looked at Weiss "What are you planning?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes and smirked "This." A glyph appeared underneath Odell and sent him into the air, a second glyph appeared beneath her and sent her into the air, she grabbed Odell and a third glyph sent them onto the couch, Weiss on top of Odell, she kissed him and sat up a little bit. Seeing the smallest of blushes on Odell she raised her arms in victory "Yes! I finally did it."

Odell raised an eyebrow "Did what?"

"Made you blush!" She smirked and giggled.

"You did all that just to make me blush?!"

"Yes."

"Come here you." He reached up and grabbed her, catching her off guard she pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately, sliding his hand down her back as she grabbed his hair.

* * *

"Siena! Siena!" Yang called out as her and Blake entered Emerald Forest, determined to find Siena at all cost.

"You think Weiss and Odell are awake by now?" Blake asked as they kept walking.

"Yeah, they probably figured out that they are by themselves and having some fun."

"I'd rather not assume that, don't want the image in my head of Weiss doing that."

Yang started laughing, but it was cut short by a Beowolf flying in front of them, the duo turned and saw Ruby slicing through three more, she was sweating a lot. She had been here a while.

"Ruby! This is where you've been?!" Yang called as she ran to met her sister.

The last Beowolf fell and Ruby dropped to one knee exhausted "I've been fighting for three hours, I can't let that thing get the best of me again."

"Ruby you need to take a break, come on." Yang extended her arms to pick her up.

"No...I need to." Ruby collapsed into her sister's arms, Yang picked her up and headed out of the forest.

"We can find Siena later, Ruby needs to get home." Blake nodded at Yang's order and they headed back to the apartment, both of them hoped Odell and Weiss would be clothed when they got back.

* * *

Odell and Weiss were laying on the couch, Weiss was wrapped in Odell's arms and they were just enjoying the peace and quiet. Yang had not been wrong on what they were doing, by now the food had long since gone cold, but they didn't care. They had each other, and that's all that mattered.

The silence, however, was cut short when the door was kicked in, Odell sat up quickly and standing in the doorway was Siena, Shadowsteel in hand.

"Hey there Pacinelli, it's time to finish this."

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the one day delay! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Settling the Score

* * *

Siena stepped further into the room, Odell teleported, and Weiss jumped over the couch and ducked behind it. Weiss knew what Odell was going to do, but she still wasn't too fond with the idea of being left in the room with the woman who wanted to _kill_ her boyfriend. She grabbed her clothes and at least tried to get those on without being sliced or looking at a Deathraze before seeing it explode.

Luckily she was able to get mostly dressed before one of those things happened, as she went to grab her combat skirt, a Deathraze was thrown and landed right where her hand almost was. She got up to run and the knife exploded, sending a wave of ice, catching Weiss's leg and making her unable to move.

"How ironic, the Ice Queen frozen in ice, allow me to help you with that." Siena sadistically made her way towards Weiss, Shadowsteel ready to draw blood. "I'm going to do what I should have done four years ago."

"No!" Odell lunged out of his bedroom, Crescent Ballista in scythe form and already in a striking swing.

Siena had expected this, but Odell still came far too quickly and connected with his attack, sending her out the window and onto the street below.

Odell ran over to Weiss and broke the ice that had surrounded his lover's leg "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You could have gotten out here sooner ya know? I was scared to death."

"I'm sorry, but I needed the perfect moment to strike, I'll be right back." He kissed her and jumped out the window before she could protest.

"Always off to be the hero." Weiss shook her head and headed into the bedroom as quickly as she could so she could hopefully get out there before they were gone.

Odell landed and looked over at the already standing, and quite angry, Siena. She was clenching her katana with enough force to probably shatter a metal pipe.

"You want me Siena, you got me. Let's go." Odell took a step towards Siena, and then booked it to the woods. He was not going to let civilians be involved in this dispute, or Weiss, especially not Weiss. Siena angrily chased after him, shouting profanities at him as she chased him.

* * *

Blake and Yang had just entered Vale when Odell bolted past them, Siena soon passing them afterward "Go get them! I gotta get Ruby home!" Yang ordered and Blake went after the duo as Yang bolted for the apartment.

When Yang arrived she was met with Weiss springing down the stairs. "What's going on?!"

"Odell and Siena are in the forest, Blake is chasing after them, go get 'em! I have to get Ruby to rest!" Weiss nodded and ran past Yang, heading full speed to the forest while Yang was rushing to get Ruby to the bedroom so she could help her team keep Odell _and _Siena alive, if at all possible.

When Yang reached their room, she busted in and placed Ruby on her bed, quickly scribbling a note explaining the situation she rushed out, slamming the door behind her as she sprinted to the forest.

* * *

"Alright Siena, just me and you, no civis. Let's see what you got when I have full energy."

Odell got himself in a ready stance as Siena instantly charged him, and swung Shadowsteel downward, but Odell blocked it. She swung again and again, but he blocked again and again.

"You're anger is getting the best of you Siena, you can't win in the state you are in."

"Shut up and die!"

Odell took this opportunity to strike, he teleported behind her a delivered a swift kick to her back before swinging Crescent Ballista at her legs, sweeping them out from underneath her and sending her to the ground.

Siena quickly recovered, which Odell expected, but he was caught off guard when she tackled him and began swinging punch after punch. Flashbacks to yesterday when this happened ran through Odell's head and he was not going to let that happen again, he grabbed Siena's fists as she came down to punch, and his eyes went black, Siena's eyes went wide as Odell head-butted her with as much force as he could get from his position, knocking her off of him.

Odell quickly got on top of her and brought down a hail of punches Siena now, and there was nothing she could do to stop his punches of fury. Odell thought about seeing Siena deliver that punch to Weiss and he swung faster and with more power, Siena could feel her consciousness start to fade out as she saw her own blood splatter onto Odell, something she had never seen before, in all of her years of combat.

Blake made it to where Odell and Siena were fighting and tackled Odell off of Siena "Odell, you need to stop! You'll kill her!"

"She'll kill me if I don't kill her!" Odell easily out powered Blake and got up to grab Crescent Ballista to finish this.

When he grabbed his scythe, Yang stepped in front of him "Move Yang, I don't want to hurt you."

"No! Drop your weapon, no one is dying today! You two are going to make up and things are going to go back to the way things are!"

Odell smirked and teleported next to Siena's head, her eyes barely open at this point, she was holding onto consciousness, but when she saw Odell, her eyes shot open and she tried crawling away, only to back into a tree.

Odell pulled back his arm, going for a decapitating strike, but just before making contact, Weiss stepping front of him, causing him to stop just before chopping off Weiss's leg instead of Siena's head.

"Odell you need to stop this. This isn't you."

"It needs to be done Weiss."

"Look me in the eyes, your eyes are not maroon, they're black. This isn't you, this a monster that controls my boyfriend. This is just a step above being a mindless Grimm, remember that fight with Cinder, remember what you told me, what gave you the strength to win?"

Odell closed his eyes and remembered the final moments of his battle with Cinder, thoughts of Weiss are what allowed him to win, and he swore he wouldn't let his anger control him the way it did up until that point. When he opened his eyes, they were maroon again "Thank you Weiss, you're right. Siena doesn't need to die, she's my partner." He put away Crescent Ballista.

Just as he and Weiss were going to walk away, Siena jumped up stabbed Weiss in the shoulder with a normal Deathraze and ran off into the woods.

"Weiss!" Odell was about to give chase to Siena but Weiss stopped him.

"Don't, just let her go. We need to get home." Odell nodded and picked up Weiss, carrying her bridal style, being careful not to touch anywhere near the wound.

Odell walked a little bit behind Yang and Blake, whom were having their own conversation. "I'm sorry Weiss."

"You don't have to be sorry about anything."

"I should have seen it coming, but I let you get hurt, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Don't be sorry, you couldn't have known."

"But what if she had stabbed you in the heart, or with an explosive Deathraze, she could've ended your life right then and there, and I didn't stop it."

"Odey, look at me, it's not your fault. You did fine, she wasn't going to kill me, she just used me as a way to escape." She used what strength she had to kiss his cheek.

"I love you Weiss."

"I love you too Odell."

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A little bit of tension and action, with a touch of feels. See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected Events

* * *

The next few days were much more relaxed than the past couple had been. No Grimm invasions, no unknown ties and grudges, no fighting amongst each other, and no one is getting stabbed or almost killed. These days were a lot more calm, calm and boring.

Most of the time Blake and Yang were either out on the town or in their room, and no one dared tried to figure out what they were doing in there.

Ruby spent a lot of her time working on her weapon or out hunting Grimm, she was the only one out of the group that had been working. She held a grudge with the hooded figure that so easily dismissed her.

Weiss and Odell on the other hand, they had been on an emotionally unstable stage for the past three days. Odell couldn't help but blame himself for Weiss being stabbed by Siena and constantly apologized and would have night terrors at random times in the night about losing her to that stab wound. It drove Weiss crazy, it got to the point that _she_ slept on the couch the second night, which only caused Odell to apologize more. Today however, Odell was going to try and fix things.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight, just you and me." Odell suggested to Weiss, who was getting dressed.

Weiss sighed for a moment "Do you promise not to bring up the incident anymore?"

"Of course, I just want things to go back to normal. It won't be mentioned once."

"You still didn't promise." Weiss stated as she slipped on her shirt.

"I promise, it won't be brought up one time tonight."

"Good, so where are we going?"

"Only your _favorite_ restaurant in Vale."

"Why am I not surprised by that?"

"Well where else would I take the most important person in my life?"

"That's a good question." Weiss kissed him and smiled warmly at him "Well, what are waiting for?"

* * *

They arrived at Forever More, which neither have them had been to since the graduation from Beacon, and it hadn't been just them since a year before that. They were not as dressed up as last time, just wearing casual dress attire, Weiss wore a simple white dress with blue stripes going across it. Odell just wore black dress pants and a blue button down shirt with white stripes going across it.

They sat down, and this time, Odell had plenty of money to pay for the both of them, he looked at the menu with confidence as he decided what he wanted to eat, Weiss already knew what she was getting.

"Do you actually have enough money to order this time?" Weiss teased, referring to the first time they came to here to eat, after he had killed Roman.

"I do actually, so I'll cover both of us tonight." Odell gave her a smile and she couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

The waiter came, they ordered, and talked while they waited for the food. When the food arrived they happily dug in, when they finished eating they went into conversation. Weiss was the first one to ask as Odell finished his drink.

"You know what I just realized?" She wiped her mouth off with a napkin as she placed her elbows on the table.

"What did you just realize?" Odell asked back, doing much the same thing.

"That in four years, these past few days have been our first _real_ argument."

"Damn, that's a really good point. I never really though about that."

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Odell couldn't help himself.

"Weiss..." He looked uneasy and Weiss could see it in his eyes what he was about to do. A storm rolled into Vale and could be seen out the window.

"If you're going to say what I think it is, don't say it."

"But I-"

"No, you promised you wouldn't!"

"I can't help but feel responsible for what happened to you, if you would have died I couldn't live with myself." People who overheard the conversation looked over at the two to see what would happen.

"That's it, I can't listen to this anymore. Don't come back to the apartment until you have gotten out of this mindset and not a second sooner!" Weiss stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Odell there in shock.

When Odell realized that the other occupants of the restaurant were looking at him, his eyes instantly turned black "What are you looking at?!" He flipped the table and as someone tried to grab him, he decked them in the face and pulled out Crescent Ballista, he always made sure to have it on him, never knew when you would need it.

The crowd looked at him in fear and silence, he looked around before teleporting out of the place and headed for the woods, walking with his weapon in his hand and his head down in sorrow.

* * *

The rain felt good on the back of his head, it let him know that he wasn't numb yet, as he entered the forest, Ruby came out a few yards away with her hood up so she wouldn't get wet. Tired from today, she was making her way to the apartment when she saw Odell head into the tree line.

"Odell! Did you come to get me? I'm right here!" She called to him but got no response in return, just the sound of the rain. She raised an eyebrow and made her way back to the apartment, Weiss would know what's wrong with him.

Odell journeyed further and further into the forest, looking for anything that he could fight to take his mind off of things. He walked a few more miles and saw a pack of Beowolves, he immediately charged them.

He cut down the first one before the rest even knew what happened, and dismembered a second just before it could get out of the way. The now one-armed Grimm swung at him, but he easily blocked and cut it's head clean off. The rest of the pack circled around him, he counted five more, easy kills. They all pounced and Odell spun, with one powerful swing he cut through the entire pack he took a few quick breaths as the Grimm hit the ground and he kept moving.

Odell very well knew he could not return to the apartment for a while, so he decided to go to the one place he could go, his old home. He knew where the cave still was, and all he had to do was hope Grimm or Siena have taken up residence there.

He stepped out into an opening and saw the cave, around it was four Beowolves, two Ursa, and a Deathstalker. He took a deep breath and focused, switching Crescent Ballista to rocket form he took aim. He fired two rockets, one at the Beowolves, and one at the Deathstalker. The first rocket took out three of the four Beowolves, and the second one froze the Deathstalker, giving Odell time to finish off the remaining Grimm before it broke free.

Already having switched to scythe mode, he charged the also charging Beowolf and Ursa, once he was close enough he teleported behind them and cut down one Ursa. The Beowolf was quick and lunged at him, he rolled and took a long swing, cutting the Beowolf in half. But before he could recover he was smacked into a tree by the lone Ursa, he could see the Deathstalker moving, he was running out of time.

Quickly standing up he teleported again, this time above the Ursa and swung downward, knocking the Ursa to the ground, but not killing it. It got back up and Odell jumped on it before switching Crescent Ballista to dagger mode and stabbing the Grimm repeatedly, yelling in a combination of rage and agony as he did it.

The Ursa fell just as the Deathstalker broke free of it's icy prison, giving Odell little time to recover before a pissed off Grimm came charging after him full speed. He just barely managed to get out of the way of the large foe as it tried to impale him with it's stinger.

He stood up and switched back to scythe mode, looking the Grimm dead in the eyes, he yelled and teleported again, slicing at the leg of the Deathstalker before teleporting again, doing the same thing to a different leg and repeating the process, never once being silent. He teleported one last time and dropped from the sky, with one final yell of pain he increased his speed by firing a rocket into the air and swung down, aiming for the stinger.

But this time the Deathstalker was ready, it smacked Odell with it's tail and sent him away from the Grimm and into the cave that he was planning on staying tonight. He managed to step out of the cave after a few grueling seconds of standing up, the Deathstalker saw him and charged again, he tried to lift his weapon but he didn't have the strength to.

Realizing his downfall he closed his eyes and waited for death, but just before the Grimm could finish him off, the rocket he had fired into the air came back down and landed on the stinger of the Grimm, the rocket he shot was infused with Red Dust, and carried three times the explosive power as a normal rocket. The explosion launched Odell back into the cave and killed the Deathstalker.

Odell laid there on the cold cave floor for a few moments before muttering "Damn Red Dust." Before passing out, happy to at least be alive.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for being a couple days late, I've just been a little busier than I expected to be. See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rescue Team

* * *

"You did what?!" Ruby asked angrily when she questioned Weiss about what was up with Odell.

"I kicked him out, told him to come back until he's done with his fits and constant apologizing. I couldn't stand it anymore." Weiss quickly said back, not even disgruntled by the anger in Ruby's voice.

"That wasn't your call, and besides he went into the forest!"

"What's your point?"

"The Grimm have been getting strangely more cooperative with each other, and a lot stronger as well as smarter. Something's different about them and the woods are much more dangerous than they were before." Ruby's voice had a hint of worry for her friend.

"Odell is more than capable of taking care of himself, I'm sure he'll be fine and back in a couple of days."

"No, you don't understand! The Grimm...they're different than what they usually are. It's hard to explain but I'm telling you, Odell is in danger if he stays out there!"

"Ruby, you're being ridiculous! Odell will be fine!"

"And if he's not?" Blake asked from the doorway of her and Yang's bedroom, they had both gone to see what the yelling was about, and they found the topic at hand, rather interesting.

"He will be, you've all seen him fight. He will be fine, I know he will." Weiss's voice became less authoritative as she carried on that sentence.

"See? You _are_ worried that something's going to happen." Yang said, walking over to the heiress and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I'm worried, it's pouring rain out there, the Grimm apparently are a huge threat now, and Odell is out living in the woods somewhere. How could I _not_ be worried?" Weiss felt a few tears trickle down her face, but quickly wiped them away.

"Everyone get some rest, We're finding Odell in the morning." Ruby ordered, and everyone nodded and listened to their team leader, before Weiss went to her room, Ruby gave her a comforting hug. "Don't worry, we'll find him, we always do."

"Thank you, Ruby." Weiss smiled and gave her leader a kiss on the cheek, as she was accustomed to doing whenever Ruby made her feel better.

They both headed to bed, but only Weiss had trouble sleeping that night, practically praying that they would find Odell and he would be alive. She thought about the past four years they had spent together, their first meeting, when he started to grow on her, their first kiss, everything. She realized just how much they had been through together, this argument should not have affected her as much as it did, they had been through hell and back several times and she got upset because he felt that he could've protected her? She vowed to herself that she would never get upset over anything so stupid ever again, they were going to find him tomorrow and _she_ was going to apologize. With this new mindset, she closed her eyes and finally got some sleep.

* * *

Odell awoke the next morning and looked outside the cave entrance, it was still dark. He guessed it was about 3 in the morning, he tried going back to sleep, but failed at doing so. After a few more minutes he left his cave and went for a walk, it was still raining, but it was letting up.

On his walk he thought about things, he thought about why Weiss was angry and why she kicked him out of the apartment, he thought about how he just wanted to hug her and beg to be let back in. The forest wasn't a terrible place to live, but after living in Vale for a while, he wasn't sure he wanted to sleep on the unforgiving cave floor again.

He also wasn't sure it was safe to live there for long periods of time anymore, the Grimm he had fought seemed to be more strategic with their attacks, and he had never seen different species work to together like that before, then he remembered the attack on Vale by the Grimm. There were so many, and they all worked together. That's when it hit him, both literally and metaphorically.

He was kicked in the head and it sent him stumbling to the side, when he looked over, there were two men, in White Fang getups and they were both faunus as well. Odell knew this would be difficult to win, they could see much better than he could with the moon still being his only source of light.

He pulled out Crescent Ballista and smirked "You want to go? I've killed plenty of you before."

"Oh, I don't think you quite understand, we're not some wannabe White Fang members, we _are_ White Fang. We aren't as dead as you thought." The one on the right said, pulling out a broadsword that seemed to be combined with a shotgun. The other one drew an axe that looked to be combined with a sniper, special weapons for a flunkies? Something wasn't right here.

"Bullshit, I finished off the White Fang years ago, you're just a couple of punks who got their hands on some weapons you probably can't even use."

"You're going to be in for a surprise then aren't cha?"

The two men jumped into the air and began firing at Odell. Odell responded by spinning his scythe, blocking the incoming shots as fast as he could. He had definitely not been expecting them to know how to use the weapons they carried.

He teleported behind the men and swung, hitting both of them and sending them into a nearby tree and a further away tree. The man with the broadsword stood up and charged Odell, his sword collided with Odell's scythe and they both struggled for control of the engagement, but Odell had a surprise for this one, he switched Crescent Ballista to dagger mode and rolled, slicing the man's leg in doing so. The man dropped to a knee in agony, and as Odell went to finish him off, there was a shot heard and a bullet going through Odell's knee.

How did something penetrate his aura so easily? He fell to his knee that didn't have a bullet hole in it and dropped Crescent Ballista.

The other man walked up and helped his partner up "Aura piercing bullets, special made by a friend of yours. Next time we meet, you're dead." The two men walked off, leaving Odell struggling to stand, he grabbed Crescent Ballista and used it to help him stand.

"I think, they destroyed my knee cap, fuck." He used his weapon as more of a cane and tried making his way back to the cave, hoping no Grimm would meet him on the way there.

* * *

Team RWBY awoke and immediately got everything ready and headed out, the rain had become just a small drizzle as they headed off to the forest with haste. They were determined to find their friend and they knew the first place to look, his cave he had lived in up until they got the apartment.

They were surprised to see no Grimm as they made their way to Odell's cave, had he been doing a house cleaning last night? It was a possibility. Further into the forest however, they spotted two blood trails.

"Which one do you think it is?" Weiss asked as she knelt down and examined the two different trails.

"My guess is the one that leads in the direction of his cave, is his." Blake said, following the trail with her eyes.

"Then who could this one's belong too?" Weiss asked following the other trail.

"Probably another thug, and then while Odell was fighting him a Grimm attacked?" Yang suggested, thinking of what could injure Odell and cause him to let someone get away.

"That makes the most sense." Ruby was already heading down the path Blake suggested "Let's go, we have a friend to find." The team followed her, her enthusiasm and determination for everything is what made her such a good leader, and despite being the youngest, she was the most respected by not just her team, but all of Vale.

After walking a little longer, they saw a body crawling, and the person's weapon being pulled with them, the weapon was Crescent Ballista, the person was _Odell_.

"Odell!" Weiss yelled and immediately ran over to him, trying her best to help him up "What happened to you?!"

"Thugs, claim to be White Fang, special weapons, Aura piercing bullets, friend of mine, knee cap." He passed out from the loss of blood, and the rest of the team rushed over to help.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Unplanned Rest

* * *

The two men that had fought Odell headed into a cave, the one with the sliced leg had long since passed out from blood loss, and had been carried in by the other one. A few men in what looked like a ragged doctor's getup came and took the injured one, as he was taken away, a familiar voice called out to the other.

"Duncan!" The man turned to his right, seeing the woman who had called had called his name, he took a knee. "At ease, what's the report?" The woman spoke, eager for an answer.

"We didn't kill him, but I managed to shot a hole directly through his knee cap, so I'm sure he won't survive the night." Duncan responded as he stood up.

"You underestimate Odell, if he was out there, I'm sure Team RWBY wasn't far behind, they probably saved his life." The woman clenched her fist "And you gave them that chance!" She punched Duncan in the face, sending him to the ground.

"I'm sorry Siena, but if we didn't leave Floyd would have been a goner." Duncan explained in fear.

"A sacrifice to eliminate our greatest threat, that's what would have become of Floyd. But now, Odell has the chance to recover and become stronger, as well as develop a strategy against out Aura piercing bullets." Siena sighed "We must kill Weiss Schnee."

"Kill the heiress? Why her and not Odell?"

"Because if we kill her, Odell will lose all common sense and try to hunt us down, and that gives us the edge."

"Oh, he's one of those guys eh? Should be a piece of cake to take him out once he kill her then."

"He'll be easy to predict, and easy to kill." Siena smirked, and Duncan chuckled.

"Oooh I love it when you do that! This is going to be fun!"

"Check on Floyd, then prepare your best men, we strike tomorrow night."

* * *

Team RWBY was sitting in the hospital waiting for the doctor to tell them how Odell was doing, Ruby was twiddling her thumbs, partially blaming herself for not going after Odell when she saw him.

Yang was comforting both her sister and Weiss that Odell was going to be fine, even if she didn't fully believe it herself, a destroyed knee cap isn't an easy injury to come back from.

Blake was just watching over Ruby and Weiss, ready to help if one of them if they were to breakdown, she never talked to Odell much, even after 4 years of seeing him nearly everyday. But she did worry about his health, and she hoped he would come out of this still able to fight.

Weiss was in the worst shape of the four, she only blamed herself for kicking him out of the apartment for something so stupid. She was visibly shaken and doing her best to hold back any tears, she hated crying in public places. She never said one word, she just hoped and prayed that Odell was going to be okay, that he would be able to walk again and still continue to fight.

A few more minutes went by before the doctor came out and gave them the news "He's going to be alright." The four gave a simultaneous sigh of relief. "If it wasn't for aura being so strong, he would need surgery, but he's still going to be on crutches for at least two weeks."

"We'll take care of him, doc. Thank you." Yang answered for the girls, Weiss and Ruby were doing they're best to not cry tears of joy.

The doctor nodded "You may see him now." He said as he left to give them time to see him.

Ruby and Weiss rushed into see him while Yang and Blake stayed back a little bit to let them have their time.

"Hey ladies." Odell said when he saw the duo run in to see him, tears forming in their eyes. "No, don't cry, not for me. There's no reason to, it's neither of your faults, just mine. I slipped up and forgot about the second guy, giving him a perfect shot. I don't want to see any tears, just smiles because they failed to stop me from breathing." He chuckled slightly at the thought of them failing, whoever their leader was, probably isn't too happy with them right now.

"But Odell, you did stop breathing, right before you got to the hospital. We thought we were going to lose you." Ruby said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Come here." Odell sat up and pulled both women in for a hug. "I'm alright, don't worry about me. You can't lose me that easily. In two weeks, we'll all be back together kicking ass again. Deal?"

"Deal." Weiss and Ruby both said as they pulled back from the hug.

"And Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to get that hooded thing, don't you worry about it. But don't push yourself too hard, it'll only get you killed in the end. Okay?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding her head "Okay!"

"Good, now let's get out of here, shall we?" Odell said as he slowly made his way up, with some help from Ruby and Weiss, he grabbed his crutches and they made their way out.

"Good, now let's get out of here, shall we?" Odell said as he slowly made his way up, with some help from Ruby and Weiss, he grabbed his crutches and they made their way out.

Odell paid his medical bill and they headed home, all eager to relax after such a stressful morning for everybody. Odell kept a positive light on things, despite being the one that was hurt, and it definitely helped keep everyone's minds off of the terrible events that occurred just hours ago.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Really sorry about the short length, but do not worry! Next chapter will be much longer, I promise. See you all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Uneasy Reunion

* * *

"We're back!" Yang exclaimed cheerily as she walked into the apartment, followed by Ruby and Blake, all of them carrying groceries. But soon after their entrance, Yang dropped her bags of food "Oh no! What happened?!" Yang rushed to the living room to find Odell on the floor, he struggled to stand himself up before finally getting his words out.

"They took her, they took Weiss. We need to stop them." Odell said as he grabbed one of the crutches and used to it support himself.

"We will go find her," Yang motioned to herself and her teammates. "you need to rest for another day."

"I can help, just let me go with!" Odell tried to walk, but the pain in his leg was unbearable, trying to keep Weiss safe caused it to flare up again.

"See, you can't even move, sit down, please." Yang took a deep breath as Odell slowly sat down on the couch, which was cut in two. "Now, tell us what happened." Odell took a deep breath before saying what had happened.

* * *

_Odell and Weiss were sitting on the couch watching the news when suddenly, the door was kicked in, and on the other side stood a hooded figure, holding a katana. "Hello Odell, long time no see." The figure smiled, and Odell knew exactly who she was._

_"Siena? What are you doing here?" Odell clenched his fists and slowly started standing up, but stopped when three faunus, all clothed in White Fang gear, ran inside the apartment and aimed their guns at Odell and Weiss._

_"We aren't here for you Odell, we just want your girlfriend." Siena said as she took a couple steps towards the couple._

_"Well, that's too bad, cause she's not going with you. Now if you all could be so kind as to get the fuck out, that'd be appreciated."_

_"Your stubbornness doesn't change does it? Kill them both then."_

_Just before the men could fire, Odell teleported behind them and grabbed the two on the outside of their line and bashed their skulls against the middle one, knocking them unconscious. But before Odell could teleport again, Siena kicked the back of his injured knee and sent fist straight into the back of his head, causing him to hit the floor. Siena kicked him and he rolled over to just in front of the couch. _

_Weiss came out of the bedroom Myrtenaster in hand as she charged Siena, a look of pure anger on her face, and Siena just smiled. As Weiss thrusted her rapier, Siena simply sidestepped and slashed Weiss's hand, causing her to drop Myrtenaster and stabbed Weiss through the stomach with Shadowsteel. "You're coming with me." She picked up Weiss and left, leaving Odell barely conscious on the floor to witness everything._

* * *

"That's what happened." Odell said as he finished his recollection of the events involving Weiss's abduction.

"Wait, so Siena found a few White Fang survivors and got them to work with her? After she helped us kill their leaders and destroy everything they had." Yang asked, slightly confused on why White Fang would be helping Siena.

"There's more than a few, those three there, none of them look like the two that jumped me. She has more than a few, I think she might be rebuilding the White Fang." Odell sighed "But instead of trying to get equality for the faunus, she's using them for payback."

"What makes you say that?" Ruby chimed in, not sure how Odell came to that conclusion.

"Why else would she come here of all places? If she was trying to get faunus equality, she would attack public officials that are known to stand against the faunus, not try and kidnap me and Weiss." Odell took a deep breath so he wouldn't get angry.

"That does make a lot of sense, but why didn't she just kill you right here then?" Yang tried to think of an explanation on her own, but couldn't.

"I have no idea, but more importantly, what could she want with Weiss?" Odell couldn't help but imagine the things Siena could be doing to Weiss, and it made him choke up a little bit. "You guys have to find her, please. I'll help tomorrow when I can walk properly. But, Dust I don't want to have that chance of her being killed tonight."

"We'll find her, don't you worry Odell. You rest, we'll be back." Ruby said as RBY left on the search of their wounded and kidnapped partner.

* * *

Siena stepped into the base that the White Fang had created out of a cave, she headed to the very back of it, a unconscious and bleeding Weiss on her shoulder. "Is the room ready?"

"Yes ma'am, the room is set up just like you wanted. The medic is on standby to make sure she doesn't bleed out right away." Duncan said "What happened to my men? If I may ask."

"They were taken out by a weakened Odell, they aren't coming back." Siena replied immediately as she headed into the room, closing the door behind her.

Siena set Weiss down on her knees and placed the restraints around her wrists "There, patch her up now, I'll pay her a visit tomorrow." Siena said as she left the room "Duncan! Get Floyd, you two are going to take the next watch, I'm sure the rest of the princess's team are going to be looking for her, and we're going to take them down."

"Yes ma'am." Duncan said, saluting before running off to get Floyd.

* * *

The men that Odell had knocked out began to regain consciousness and as they began to stand, Odell realized what was going on "Oh Dust, I forgot that they were alive." One of the men saw Odell and went for the gun that was nearby him, Odell used all of his strength and dove for the same gun.

* * *

"How far could she have gotten?" Ruby asked as they were rushing through the forest, in search of any sign of human activity. They already have had a few run ins with Beowolves and a close call with a Deathstalker.

"No idea, but we have to keep moving, she's gotta be somewhere!" Just as Yang finished her sentence, they stopped in their tracks, under the light of the shattered moon stood the figure that seemed untouchable, and it was looking right at RBY. "Oh Dust."

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long delay, I just ended up being busy with a lot of other things, including a different story, but I'm going to try to update this a lot more often! See you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Close Call

* * *

"What happened?" One of the White Fang members asked as he stood up and looked around RWBYO's apartment, he didn't any sign of Odell, Weiss, or Siena though. At least, not for too much longer.

"Where'd they all go?" The second to stand up asked, stretching once he was fully standing.

"I'm going to assume Siena-" The third one was in the middle of cracking his neck when Odell appeared behind him and snapped the man's neck. Odell pulled out Crescent Ballista and teleported again, this time behind the other two and with one quick swing, sliced both of them in half.

"Ahh, Yang's going to kill me for doing this. But at least they're not a problem anymore." He limped-dragged the dead carcasses over to the window, and slowly tossed each one out, into the dumpster below.

"Damn, those guys were heavy. Alright, time to try a new trick." Odell limped into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Look out!" Ruby yelled as the hooded figure launched a tree at RBY, they all managed to dodge it, and the tree flew into several others, taking them down.

The hooded figure didn't move for a few moments, and then slowly lifted it's arm, a finger pointing towards the women in front of him, and they heard the most agonizing sound they had ever heard in their life, the figure's voice "Kill."

Moments later a large group of Grimm came rushing past the figure and towards RBY. "Alright, let's do this." Ruby dashed and began taking out chunks of Grimm at a time, Yang fired a few shells before charging into the pack as well, Blake stayed back, using Gambol Shroud's ranged capabilities to support her teammates.

* * *

"Hello princess, how are you doing today?" Siena said as she walked into the room, looking at Weiss with a smirk.

Weiss didn't say anything in response, much to Siena's displeasure "No need to be shy, I'm sure there's much you want to say to me. Let me hear that colorful vocabulary of yours."

"Fuck. You." Weiss said before spitting in Siena's direction, it didn't quite make it to her though.

"That's what I thought, tell me Weiss, are you prepared to know how it feels like to slowly die? And then cause everyone you care about to slowly be dismantled mentally because of it, only to be slaughtered by _me_." She said that last part with sadistic cheer in her voice.

"You won't get that far! They'll stop you, they're probably on there way right now." Weiss said, confident in her team.

"Oh, I know very well that they are coming, and I have some people that are very good shots to greet them, with rounds in their skulls." Siena said as she slowly drew Shadowsteel from it's sheath, a maddening look in her eyes, bringing a fearful one to Weiss.

* * *

"Look, that thing seems to be attacking RBY, should we let it?" Floyd asked from the tree that he and Duncan were sitting in, watching the fight through the scopes of twin snipers.

"Na, I want us to be the ones to kill them, not the Grimm, light it up." Duncan responded with before pulling the trigger, firing several rounds into the hooded figure's back, causing it to roar and flee as the rounds continued to come.

The rest of the Grimm either ran or were killed by RBY. "Did...someone...just save us?" Ruby asked between pants, the team was exhausted, and left them wide open for Duncan and Floyd to strike.

Duncan aimed for Ruby's skull, and Floyd aimed for Yang's "Ready?" Duncan asked as he placed his finger over the trigger.

"Ready." Floyd placed his finger, and they both took deep breaths.

"3." Duncan counted down to sync.

"2."

"1." Duncan and Floyd pulled the trigger at the exact same time, Aura piercing bullets sailing towards Ruby and Yang, it looked like the end for them, but just as the shots rang out, Odell appeared in front of them and blocked the shots with his scythe.

"What the?" Floyd asked in dismay, recognizing the scythe as it disappeared again.

"Fire again before he comes back!" Duncan said, trying to aim as fast as he could, but RBY was on the move again, and before Duncan could even line up a shot, Odell was behind them both.

"Hello boys, remember me?" Odell said as he smacked both of them with his scythe, sending them both to the ground, right in front of RBY.

Odell jumped down from the tree and looked at the two White Fang members, fear in their eyes. "Where's the hideout?" He asked as he brought the scythe to Duncan's neck.

"Kill me, I'll never tell!" Duncan said, trying to hide the fear in his voice, Floyd was visible afraid and Odell noticed this.

"As you wish." Odell pulled back and swung, decapitating Duncan and just missing Floyd, scaring him even more.

"Now you, you gunna talk, or am I going to have to give you a much more painfully death?" Odell pointed the scythe at Floyd and the blade part of the weapon folded downward, turning it into a blunt weapon.

Floyd's eyes grew wide as the weapon did this, and tried not to piss himself with fear. "I'll talk! I'll talk! Just please don't kill me!"

"Alright, you have two minutes." Odell pulled the weapon away and Floyd spilled the beans. "Thank you kindly." Crescent Ballista's blade folded back out and was swung by Odell, cutting off Floyd's head.

"Did you have to kill them both?" Yang asked, not very approving of the murder of both men.

"Yes, they'd come back and kill us if we let them live." Odell said as he sheathed Crescent Ballista.

"Well now that's out of the way, how are you here? You could barely walk before we left." Ruby was confused by the whole situation, she didn't understand how he managed to leave the apartment, let alone all the way into the forest.

"It's a long story, so I'll shorten it up a little bit." Odell took a deep breath as he worded it in his head. "Weiss has this book of things you can do with your Aura, one is more focused healing, but it takes a huge toll on the users Aura. But luckily she also had this recipe for a Aura regeneration potion, so I made it and drank it. The only downside of the potion is you can only take one every month or you risk losing all your Aura or even your life." Odell explained, they had started walking as he explained it, and everyone now understood how he managed to get there.

"That makes sense at least, glad you managed to make it here. Saved our lives." Ruby said with gratefulness is her voice.

"I had to, wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just sat there and something happened to any of you guys. You're my family, it was necessary for me to check on you guys." Odell smiled as he finished his sentence. "Now let's save ourselves an Ice Queen." They took off running again, in search of their teammate.

* * *

"So, have you given up? Has your will been finally broken." Siena said to Weiss, a sadistic smile on her face. Weiss had at least a hundred small cuts on her arms and wrists, none of them bled, but all of them hurt.

"You'll never break my spirit, you sadistic bitch!" Weiss said, resulting in a slap to the face from Siena.

"You'll break eventually, they always do. And me and you are going to have a long long time together." Siena slowly stroked Weiss's bloody cheek as she finished her sentence.

A bull faunus burst through the door "Siena! Their he-" She was cut off by a round going through her head, and collapsed to the floor.

Odell sliced through three of the members as they were still scrambling to get their weapons and find cover. "Keep going! We need to find Weiss!" He teleported behind two faunus that had managed to find something to hide behind, but their safety was short lived by a swipe of a scythe, killing them almost instantly.

Ruby dashed and hit another faunus that had gotten the jump on Odell, the faunus nearly taking Odell down with an attack he didn't see coming. "Thanks for the save, Rubes!" Odell said as he teleported again, this time towards the door he saw Siena slam shut.

Odell appeared behind the White Fang members that were fighting him and RBY and took off sprinting towards the door "Siena!" He switched Crescent Ballista to it's blunt mode and swung, knocking the door into the room and halfway across it, but when he got in, the room was empty, and there was a hole in the wall "Dammit! They fucking got away!" Odell turned around and saw the White Fang retreating, he switched to rocket mode as his eyes turned black.

"Odell no! Don't do it! It's over!" Ruby was yelling, trying to prevent more death. But it was to no avail, Odell teleported out of the room and in front of the running faunus that were still inside, he fired several shots, decimating all of them.

"Dammit." Yang said under her breath as Odell put away Crescent Ballista.

"We're going after them, they couldn't have gotten far." Odell said as he walked past his teammates, heading back into the room.

"Odell, we have to rest, it's been a long day." Ruby said, trying to get a break from all the fighting for a little while.

"No breaks! Not until we find her." He entered the room "Are you coming?"

"We're taking a breather, we'll catch up." Yang said as she helped her sister look away from the destroyed corpses of the White Fang that didn't make it out.

"Fine, I'll take on Siena myself then." Odell took off running out of the hole in the wall, determined to fine Weiss and make sure Siena finally gets what she wants.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Home at Last

* * *

Odell hadn't slept for three days, not after he had come so close to saving Weiss for the second time and once again, Siena slipped through his grasp. He was exhausted, but he couldn't allow himself to stop. Not until he saved Weiss.

He took a deep, long breath to try and recover as much as he could before slicing down another Beowolf, he had lost count how many he had killed in the three days of searching.

"I've got to be close now, she couldn't have gone too much farther." He said to himself as he moved forward once more, using Crescent Ballista to keep him standing.

After a few more miles of walking and cutting down Beowolves, he came across a wide open field in the middle of the forest, and he recognized it. "Home? Is it really that close? I've lived so close to Vale for so long and never knew it?" He used to train in this field before he ended up in Beacon's courtyard.

"Welcome home, Odell." A familiar voice said as the owner of it came out of the forest, dragging a body by it's neck.

"Siena." Odell clenched his teeth, and then he realized who the person was that she was holding, and his eyes went wide. Being held by the throat, bloody, beaten, and lifeless, was his father. "Dad!" His eyes instantly turned black as Siena tossed the body on the ground.

"That's right, I finally killed the bastard that took my eye." She smirked as Odell's eyes went black "Awww, did I make you mad? You should see what I did to Weiss, you'd be furious."

Odell used the energy from his anger and charged "I'll fucking kill you!" He swung Crescent Ballista, but Siena easily dodged. She was much more rested that he was, and her blood soaked hands gave her more power.

"Forget it Odell, you can't beat me. You're too tired, and I'm too strong." Siena threw a Deathraze at Odell, and he just barely dodged it, feeling the heavy fatigue with every step.

Odell used that last of his aura to teleport, but he didn't have enough of it to get behind her, instead he appeared right in front of Siena, whom gladly delivered a powerful kick to his gut, sending him flying into the village, scaring the few survivors. He tried to stand up, but just collapsed again, and soon everything went black, the last thing he heard was Siena's laugh.

* * *

Odell woke up in one of the huts, one that he recognized very well, his home. He looked over to his right to see a very familiar face tending to his wounds. "Mom!" He quickly sat up and hugged her, ignoring the pain he felt in doing so.

"I'm so glad to have you home Odey, we thought you were lost forever." She spoke in a somber yet joyous tone, tears streaming down her face.

"No no, I just ended up in Vale, and they needed my help, so I stayed and protected them." Odell felt his own tears begin to form, a smile to beginning to spread across his face.

"I wish we would've told you we were this close to the city, you could've come visit." She chuckled as she reminisced about trying to convince Odell's father to show him the city, and then frowned. "Odey...your father..."

"I know, Siena brought him to me, I'll avenge him. Don't you worry." Odell pulled away from the hug and looked at his mother, a serious look on his face. "She can't take me at full health, and after that rest she doesn't stand a chance. Do you know where she is?"

"The temple, she's using it as her 'castle' as she called it, she plans on using the village as a base of operations."

"Not if I have any say about it." He stood up and grabbed Crescent Ballista from the wall "Why didn't she kill me when she had the chance?"

"She said she wanted to kill you at full strength, that it was more satisfying to her."

"Well if she wants me at full strength, then she's got it." Odell opened the door and made his way to the village temple, determination and anger flowing through him. He took all he had in him to keep his anger from overflowing, he knew it would cause his defeat.

"Ahh, you're finally up, it's been a boring few days without someone challenging to fight." Siena said with a smirk when Odell burst through the door.

"Challenge? What'd you mean?" Odell readied Crescent Ballista, expecting Siena to attack at anytime.

"Some fools here thought they could kill me, I think the strongest one lasted about fifteen seconds."

"You counted?!"

"Of course I did, it made more entertaining for me, quickest was two and a half by the way."

"You're dead." Odell teleported directly in front of Siena and delivered a punch right to her jaw, sending her down the stairs of the altar she stood on.

"You are fully recovered, good. It'll make this fight much more satisfying." Siena threw two Deathrazes as she hit the last step and they exploded underneath Odell, sending him in the air and down the steps as well.

Odell teleported to the entrance of the temple to recover and dashes towards Siena, Crescent Ballista ready for a killing blow, he swung, but Siena blocked it with Shadowsteel, leaving them in a power struggle.

"You can't win this, I'm stronger than you." Odell said as the scythe slowly came closer to Siena's throat.

"You're right, but I have a trump card. Now!" Siena smirked as two White Fang members the body of Weiss Schnee, she looked as if she was mauled by an Ursa, but just enough to where she'd live.

"No!" Odell screamed as he looked at Weiss, and it gave Siena the advantage she was looking for, she ducked and stabbed a Deathraze straight through Odell's recently healed leg, causing him to fall.

"Now, kill the girl, I want him to watch." Siena picked up Odell's head and forced him to watch as one of the men brought a dagger to Weiss's throat.

Odell yelled in fury as he forced Siena away from him and teleported, pushing Weiss out of the way and taking the dagger to his back, he pulled the dagger and the Deathraze out of himself and threw them at the White Fang members, killing them as the weapons hit skull.

"I should've know you wouldn't go down that easily, no matter, it's time you both die." Siena walked over to Odell and Weiss, a maniacal expression on her face. As she pulled her arm back to swing, she was hit in the back with a chair leg. Siena turned around to find Odell's mother, a broken chair leg in her hand. "You shouldn't have done that." Siena grabbed the woman by the throat.

"Odey catch!" The woman threw a syringe at Odell who weakly got it.

"What is that?!" Siena said as she threw Odell's mother across the room.

"My trump card bitch!" Odell stabbed the syringe into his neck and felt a surge of adrenaline flow through him, he got up and charged Siena, tackling her to the ground.

Siena knew what staying there would mean and quickly threw Odell off of her, she stood up and got into a defensive stance, knowing Odell would charge. Odell did in fact charge and threw a powerful punch at Siena, sending her sliding back a couple feet, he charged again and did much the same thing until she was up against a wall.

'Such power.' Siena thought to herself, but before she could react Odell was delivering powerful blows to her ribs and face, he picked her up by the throat, threw her across the room and teleported, delivering a kick to Siena's gut, causing her to fold and collapse onto the floor.

"You deserve this." Odell said as he walked over and grabbed Crescent Ballista, his eyes slowed turned black as he looked at Weiss, then his mother, they became fully black when he thought about his father, and Crescent Ballista went into it's blunt mode. "Die." He swung and started bashing in Siena's skull, strike after strike with no intention of stopping.

* * *

After several minutes of striking Siena's skull, he felt someone pull at him, he turned and almost hit them with Crescent Ballista, but he saw who it was and dropped the weapon immediately. "Ruby…how did you?"

"Why…?" She asked, completely baffled by what she just witnessed.

"I had to do it Ruby, she would have killed Weiss and my mother if I didn't."

Ruby sighed and pointed to Siena "Are you some kind of monster? Look what you did to her!" Odell looked and just saw a puddle of brains, blood, and pieces of skull where Siena's head used to be.

"You don't deserve her in this mental state, we're taking her and you can either stay here or find somewhere else, but you aren't living with us until you fix yourself." Yang said as she picked up Weiss and walked out of the room, getting on the airship in the middle of the village.

"In case you're wondering, Ozpin did a Aura search and we found two very powerful ones, and a weakened one, that's how we found you." Blake said as she left the room shortly after Yang.

"I'm sorry Odell, but it's for the best. Goodbye." Ruby turned and left the room, a saddened expression on her face.

"You can't take her from me!" He dashed after the Ruby, hoping to catch the airship before it left. He made it just in time, it started to lift off and he jumped, he would have made it onto the ship but he was met with a punch from Yang, sending him back into the temple as the ship left.

Odell slowly got to his feet and walked out of the temple, he looked at the sky just in time to see the airship leave, he screamed in anger and pain before collapsing, the adrenaline finally wearing off, the villagers were quick to attend to their "Hero" and carried him to his home while others went and got his mother.

The White Fang was dead once more, but it cost Odell one of his friends and he was exiled from his home because he finally snapped. What will become of him now that he's lost Weiss, but this time he has no way of getting her back through searching, will he stay in the village or go on his own? Hunting Grimm and petty criminals out in the words for the rest of his days.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! If you couldn't tell, I had recently finished Akame Ga Kill XD. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
